Bromley Cross
Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here What's in Bromley Cross? This is the pretty much Bromley Cross as we know it! It's a pretty boring place because there's nothing to do but oh well we live with it! Last Drop Village - Includes shops, health centre, spa area, gym, wedding reception area and large car park. Also includes a helipad which was used during the Commonwealth games, for the commentators and presenters to use. Many stayed at the Last Drop Village during the games. The Last Drop Village also has a Craft Fair which is held on most Sundays. You can buy hand-made gifts. Turton Golf Course - For the rich and famous. a large 18 hole course used frequantly in the summer. In the middle of stunning views from many small, secluded wooded areas. Turton Quarry - An abandoned quarry, freely accesable for dog walkers and other ramblers. Turton High School - Arguably the best school in Bolton, achieving high grades, and a large amount of effort is contributed. It's a school for over 1500 people. A specialised media arts college and has a 6th form for those higher learners. See "Turton High School Media Arts College/The typical day". Hospital Road - Used to be a horse training centre, was used to train horses in the mid 1900’s Turton Tower - A large tower on a hill, very good for sightseeing. An abundance of pubs - For those who like to have the occasional night out. Easy access from all around the area. Bromley Cross Train Station - Gives good access to all places around the area, including manchester and liverpool. Turton Leisure Centre - A proud owner of a well kept and well groomed sports hall and gym which provide elaborate equipment for sports such as table tennis and five a side football. There are also five badminton courts and eight basketball nets, a standard 25m swimming pool is also available. There is a range of activities that Turton Leisure Centre provide which include, trampolining, karate, cycle proficiency and aerobics. Stunning Views - There is alot of stunning scenery around Bromley Cross such as winter hill, the abundace of small forests and large fields create an atmosphere that will make you gape with awe. War Memorial - A statue of the unknown soldier. Is covered in poppy wreaths on the 11th of November every year. Is well kept and due to its powerful presence and meaning, it is never touched by vandals and others. Good Rambling Areas - There are many areas to walk all the year around, over many hills, crossing fields and wander through forests. Also, there are beautiful villages to see around Bolton. Windy Harbour Lane/Chapletown Road - The home of the large houses and telecom systems. The bankers and accountants and of course the rich and famous footballers. Local Co-operative with built in post office and bank - An ideal location, the heart of Bromley cross. The Co-operative is open every day till late at night. category:Bolton